Typical airfoils in gas turbine engines include cooling channels. These cooling channels are typically defined by support ribs in an internal chamber of the airfoil. In this regard, the ribs create flow channels within the hollow volume of the airfoil that are fed with cooling air to cool the airfoil. This may allow the airfoil to operate at a higher temperature, at greater pressure and/or at higher speed.